Sweet Dreams for Beautiful Nightmares
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Lucifer has found a way to further destroy the World as it is. On Friday 21st, December 2012, the World will end. He lets a deadly virus out, killing off nearly all of human kind. Very few people are infected, and two lone teens survive and join a group of survivors, a mix of Hunters and Angels. They must fight off the Demons to try and save what's left of the World we once knew...


Sweet Dreams for Beautiful Nightmares

OoOoO

Chapter One: Sweet Dreams

OoOoO

"I can't believe that the World is going to End tomorrow. It just seems so stupid." Elena chuckled into the phone she held to her ear. She kicked her legs from under her, feeling the air swoop by her legs.

"Yes, you should totally come over. Then we could spend our last moments together!" She grinned, winking even though she knew Raiylie couldn't see it. "Really? Alright, sounds awesome." Elena said, pulling the phone away from her ear to look at it. She pressed the end button, and tossed it onto the floor without a care in the World.

"Ahh. No Christmas. Just Death." She murmured to herself, staring at the empty place where a tree should be standing.

"Oh well. At least I have End of the World plans now." She said, hopping off of the couch, and making her way into her bedroom.

That is correct. It is Thursday, the 20th of December, 2012. On the 21st of Friday, at 11:11 in the morning, the World will come to an End.

Her best friend in the World, Rai will come spend his beloved last moments with her. Now that is true friendship...

Since they are just friends. Obviously.

Elena checked the clock which read 3:31 PM in a soft green light. Raiylie said he'd be over in an hour or so. So she had some time to kill before he came over.

OoOoO

Roughly an hour passed, and an expected knock sounded from her front door. She skipped over, and opened it slowly. "Why, hello sir." She joked, letting Rai inside.

He came in, and kicked his snow covered boots off to the side and undid his scarf. He put them in a neat pile, and stripped down to his normal wear as he followed Elena more inside the empty house.

"So, doesn't your family have any plans?" Elena asked, making her way into the kitchen. She pulled out a cup, and poured some liquid into it before handing it to Raiylie.

Raiylie took it gratefully, and sipped at it. He frowned, putting the cup onto the counter. "What is that?"

Elena snorted, "Whiskey."

"Why...?" Rai pouted, pushing the cup away.

"Because, man. It's the last friggin day." Elena shrugged, putting the bottle back into the cupboard.

"Nah-uh." Raiylie argued, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Shhh, or else the Mayan Gods will make it come true." Elena joked, taking a sip of his drink. She made a face, and put it onto the counter. "Oh God." She choked, coughing as she patted her chest. "That's horrible." She stated, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh, and to answer your question. They don't really. It's just another day for them." Raiylie shrugged, eyeing the cup.

"Cool. Well, sleepover?" She asked, making her way into the living room now.

"Sleepover." Raiylie grinned, holding up his pillow.  
"Yey." Elena cheered, flopping onto the couch, Raiylie falling beside her. The two watched TV for quite a while, when they decided to order pizza.

"Okay, I say Hawaiian."  
"No way, deluxe or whatever."

"That has mushrooms." Elena frowned. "Oh God." Raiylie put a hand to his chest, twitching. "Okay, fine. Hawaiian." He huffed, taking the phone and dialing the pizza number.

He handed her the phone, but then Elena pushed the phone back to him. This continued for about a few more seconds, until Raiylie ended up with it again. He placed the order, and hung up after giving the required information.

"Alright. Zee deed has been done."  
"Zee?" Elena giggled, hugging her knees close to her body.

"Yeah. Well, he said he'd be here in twenty minutes."  
"Gawd, they always take so long." Elena complained, blowing several strands of hair from her eyes. Raiylie just shrugged. "I guess it's worth it." He said after a moment. "Now what? Movie?"  
"Obviously. I am Legend."

"No way, Outlander."

"Both. You first, this time." Elena said, narrowing her eyes at the older male. "Deal." Rai smirked, standing to put the dvd into the X-box.

Both Raiylie and Elena started watching Outlander, and got the pizza when the man came. They each paid for half, and retreated back to the living room and sat in front of the big TV.

They continued to eat and watch movies, until it got dark outside. Elena yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Oh man," She groaned, another yawn escaping her lips. "I'm bummed." She sighed softly as she stood up slowly. "Sleep?"  
"Sleep." Raiylie muttered groggily as he stood, nearly falling to the side. They both headed to the bedroom, and collapsed onto Elena's bed.

"Good night, Elle." Raiylie murmured, almost immediately falling asleep beside the younger girl.

"Night, Rai." Elena replied quietly, staring at the man's peaceful face before closing her eyes slowly.

OoOoO

Sorry it's short. I just wanted it up for today. I promise I'll update it as soon as possible! IfI'mnotdeadbytomorrowjkIdon'tbelieveinitanyways

Kekeke. Next chapter will be longer, hopefully.

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
